


The Meet

by Sherloqued



Series: MI6 Drabbles [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Inspired by Skyfall, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 08:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7611295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherloqued/pseuds/Sherloqued
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James meets his new Quartermaster at the National Gallery, and each pleasantly challenges their assumptions about the other.  Could this be the start of a beautiful relationship?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Meet

 

"Melancholy, isn't it?" said the young man sitting next to him, about the painting.  "And after so many years of loyal service." 

Bond checked his watch again, moved to leave.

"Wait."  the young man stated quietly, eyes never leaving the painting.  "I'm your new Quartermaster." 

Was that a slight smirk Bond thought he saw?  But he'd bet MI6 would have to concede they would always require someone like Bond.

Q took a plain envelope from his coat, containing airline ticket, documentation and new passport. Then, a customised Walther PPK.

"Good luck, 007."

"How many bullets."

"Make them count. Only six."

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a very intriguing challenge of first word "M", second word "I" and ending with the word "six". Prompt: bets/wagers. 100-word drabble.


End file.
